


A Wolf and Nightmares

by Tuwalli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Crush, M/M, Nightmares, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuwalli/pseuds/Tuwalli
Summary: liam has a crush, theo has nightmares.





	A Wolf and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh fic number 2?? i hope u all enjoy it, it was just a little something i wrote up tonight.  
> not beta read, so im sorry for any mistakes!!

The sound of footsteps seemed to echo along the white walls, each step cautious and hesitant and only coming to a halt when a whisper was heard.

"Theo.."

The chimera stopped in his tracks turning around, he tried to summon the beast within but found himself unable to tap into his powers. His teeth and nails remained blunt, his eyes their natural color as they watched a teenage girl crawl along the floor, a trail of blood following in her wake. Each movement she made was more like a jerk, she seemed to move at and incredibly fast pace, even when Theo turned to run she always managed to catch up to him. He shut his eyes as she got closer, her hand gripped his leg and pulled him to the ground. Tara seemed to be hissing at him through her teeth like a serpent, as she raised her hand before diving it into his chest. Theo felt the cold hand closing around his heart, and even as he went to scream in pain, it came out as a pitiful groan that would never be heard. As his sister pulled his heart out, she glanced at it, smirked at him and faded from his view. He expected to reawaken in the morgue once more but was surprised when he heard a muffled sound. 

 

Theo was shaken awake by his obnoxious housemate, his eyes opened wide with shock and glowing a beautiful gold as he met Liams gaze with a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Woah, calm down." Liam moved backward from his position at the edge of Theos bed, his hand raised as if he was surrendering. 

Theo sighed, when he blinked his eyes returned to normal. He rubbed at calloused hand over his face with a loud sigh.

"What are you doing here, Liam? Did your mother never teach you about boundaries?" 

It was only when Theo spoke did he realize he was slightly out of breath with a faint pressure on his chest, and a ghostly feeling of a hand clutching his ankle. He shuddered, an action missed by the concerned werewolf. 

"Well, I heard you groaning, I was coming in here to tell you to stop jackin' off but uh, I smelt the fear when I came in." Liams eyebrows were furrowed in concern, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"If you thought the groans of a nightmare were one of ecstasy, you an Hayden were doing something wrong." 

Theo threw his legs over the bedside and got up, throwing a glance to the window which was now streaming in faint light of the sunrise. The chimera stretched, rolling his head in an attempt to release the tensed muscles in his shoulder. When he glanced back to Liam, he noticed the wolf blushing and could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to think of a good response.

"Did you short circuit, puppy?" Theo threw him his signature lopsided smirk

"Stop calling me that." 

Theo rolled his eyes and walked over to the slightly open door, pulling it open fully and gesturing for Liam to leave, when Liam didn't turn to leave, Theo found himself rolling his eyes.

"Were you intending to sleep with me tonight?"

Liam flushed a brighter color of red, but then his face seemed to shift from embarrassment to a look of determination. He stomped over to Theo, standing almost chest to chest with the chimera. 

"Yes." 

Theo simply raised a brow, shut the door and strolled back to his bed, slipping under the colors that still contained the stench of his own fear. Liams eyebrows seemed to shoot up into his hairline as Theo didn't argue. The chimeras nose crinkled slightly at the scent but it soon changed to the comforting scent of cedar wood and the forest as Liam joined him under the covers. 

"What did you dream about?" 

The feeling of a hand pressing against his ankle became more obvious as his breath stuck in his throat at the question. Liam turned on his side so they were face to face, their knees bumping under the covers. There was no judgement in his eyes, just curiosity and concern. Theo frowned at the concept of someone being concerned for his well being, but was quick to remind himself of all the times Liam had saved or helped Theo. Pulling him out of hell and offering him the spare room in his house? Theo still felt like a murderer, and yet Liam had this insane ability to show kindness to the most broken man he's ever met.

"Tara." the name felt wrong on his tongue, something he used to yell out as a kid when he would chase after his older sister in a playful setting, now it felt like poison. Theo had expected Liam to question him, but the wolf was looking at him with what he could only assume was understanding, he was waiting for Theo to either turn around and go to sleep or tell him more. There was no pressure to admit anything here.

"She steals my heart - well, she takes her heart back. But it-it's so vivid. It feels real." the chimera spoke in a hushed voice as if he was afraid of the ghost of his sister hearing him. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand pull against his, glancing down, he notice Liam had grasped his hand. 

"You're safe, your heart is yours, and you are not your past." 

Theo found himself short of breath as he blinked in surprise, instead of an audible response, Theo squeezed Liams hand. The wolf then pulled him close until they were hugging, breathing in each others scents before dozing off in each others arms. 

 

Theo woke to an unfamiliar weight across him, cracking open his eyes, hissing as they adjusted to the light, he remembered last night. Liam had found him mid-nightmare and distracted him from his typical tendency to overthink the dreams. Theo smiled softly at the sleeping wolf, brushing a hand through his soft and earned a satisfied sigh from Liam. His heart beat changed slightly, and Theo dropped his hand. Liam looked up at him with confusion, before pushing up as if he had been burned by Theos skin. The stench of embarrassment flooded the room and Theo frowned. Liam had seemed perfectly comfortable with physical contact last night. 

"I- uh- I should-Yeah I should go." and with those words Liam scrambled out of the bed, out of Theos room leaving a mildly amused Theo being him. 

 

It was later in the morning when they saw each other again, they were both downstairs in the kitchen, Theo making coffee and four slices of toast, two for him and two for Liam. The chimera heard Liams heart jump as he noticed the other. Theo smirked to himself.

"You done hiding from me, puppy?"

"I wasn't hiding- and, stop calling me puppy!"

"I don't know, you acted like a puppy this morning, running away with your little tail tucked between your legs." Theo cooed as he turned around with two plates of toast. Placing one in front of a very grumpy looking Liam. 

"Did not." Liam grumbled, barely audible, but Theo's enhanced hearing picked it up.

"What was that pup?"

"Theo I swear to go-"

"The way you ran to me last night when you thought I was getting off, never mind the fact that you had the idea to cuddle with me all night. I'm beginning to think the puppy has a crush." Theo purred, taking a sip of his coffee and listening closely to Liams heart, it was beating fast and his face was once again, quite red. 

"Yeah, well, maybe I do!" Liam raised his hand to his mouth as if it could help him take the words back. Theo found himself smiling fondly at the wolf. His mind flashing to last night and everything Liam had done for Theo and all the things Theo has done for Liam. Every time they fought, Theo was always ready to risk his own life; he had known for a while that he had an interest in the beta, but never acted upon it until now. Theo got up, putting his now empty plate and mug in the sink, turned back to a anxious looking Liam, before Theo leaned down with a smile. 

"Better pick me up at 9 for our date tonight, then." 

Liam was frozen to the spot, his mouth hanging open like a fly trap as he listened to the soft padding of Theos feet as he walked away. A few moment later, Liam had recovered from the shock, his jaw shutting, as he ran up the stairs to his room, hesitating outside of Theos. 

"Make sure you brush your teeth, your breath smells like ass!" he yelled through the door, before running into his own bedroom.  
Liam could have sworn he had heard Theo muttering about how "Liam knew all about how ass smelt.".


End file.
